It is quite common, under various atmospheric conditions, for a person to accumulate a considerable electrostatic charge on or about their body. Indeed, it is not uncommon for such a charge to reach a potential of several thousand volts, albeit at very low current. Normally, this electrostatic charge is dissipated from the person whenever they come into contact with a conductive ground potential medium, such as a metal structure. Depending upon the conductivity of the ground potential medium and the atmospheric conditions, such dissipation of the electrostatic charge can be quite rapid and in the form of a substantially instantaneous electric spark.
While such sparking is generally of little significance, under some circumstances it may prove relatively dangerous to the person and/or the surroundings. For example, it is undesirable to have electrostatic sparking in oxygen rich atmospheres, as may be found in hospital operating rooms. Likewise, it is dangerous to have sparking in potentially combustible atmospheres, as for example hydrogen enriched atmospheres or near natural gas systems. Furthermore, it is undesirable to have sparking occur when working with sensitive electronic equipment such as in the production of electronic integrated circuits or when working with computer and data recording apparatus.
As a result of these crucial situations, several courses of action have been taken to prevent or control electrostatic sparks. One technique is to control the atmospheric conditions in which the person is working. By maintaining a fairly high relative humidity, electrostatic charges are less likely to accumulate on a person. However, it is not always feasible or economical to maintain such stringent control over atmospheric conditions.
Another approach to reducing electrostatic sparks is to employ electrically conductive pads and floor mats on which the person will be working. Such pads and floor mats conduct electrical charges away from the person and dissipate the same to an electrical ground, such as a grounded receptacle.
A similar technique is to employ chairs, work tables and other furniture with electrically conductive fabrics to conduct and dissipate electrostatic charges from the user. Such furniture may be used in conjunction with the aforesaid conductive pads and floor mats or individually, as the case may warrant.
An inherent problem with the foregoing pads, floor mats and furniture is the substantial cost and limited selection of electrically conductive fabrics available. Particularly, the less expensive fabrics are generally carbon-impregnated materials. As such, they are generally limited to very dark or black colors. Other fabrics employ wire or other forms of metallization woven into the fabric during manufacture thereof. Such special weaving processes, however, substantially increase the cost of the fabric.
With the current trend toward office automation, many people are in need of furniture, for use with their electronic computers and similar equipment, that will arrest and dissipate electrostatic charges on the user. However, because they are used in an office environment, it is highly desirable that the office furniture also compliment the office decor. Accordingly, users are in need of furniture that is both inexpensive and available in a wide variety of styles and colors. Moreover, manufacturers of such furniture must be able to supply such variety without the inherent cost incurred with an inventory of different, and expensive, electrostatically conductive fabrics produced in accordance with prior art techniques.